701
by Dattabane-ttebayo
Summary: Nunca había esperado que eso pasará. Que se encontrará con el mejor amigo de su esposo en el bosque... haciendo "eso". Mierda, ¿hace cuanto que no veía uno? Quería pasarle su lengua. No quería traicionar a sus hijos ni a Naruto... pero... *Basado en el manga 700* OneShot. SasuHina.


**_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto._**

**_~701~_**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Era un hermoso día, el sol brillada y los arboles se mecían con el viento fresco. Todo era paz y tranquilidad en la Aldea de Konoha. Ese día salió a dar un paseo ella sola, mirando los negocios y los edificios que se encontraba su paso. Después de la guerra y demás, mucho había cambiado en ese lugar que ella siempre llamo hogar. Ahora hay edificios, computadoras, celulares y demás cosas. Había cambiado mucho…

Aun así, no cambiaría este futuro por nada. Ella, Hinata Hyuuga tenía todo para ser feliz; su esposo y padre de sus hijos es aquél que fue su primer y único gran amor, ella está muy orgullosa de él. El séptimo Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Y con él tenía dos hermoso hijos, un hijo llamado Bolt y una preciosa hija llamada Himawari. Ellos tres eran los más preciados que tenía. Lo tenía todo… oh bueno, casi todo. Ya que desde que Naruto se convirtió en Hokage casi nunca estaban juntos y ella no quería molestarlo en la torre Hokage. Eso significa que no tenían un momento a solas… Hace bastante tiempo de que no intiman y eso la deprime un poco. Para no pensar en eso, pasaba tiempo con su pequeña Himawari pero eso ya no se podrá ya que su hija el año que viene irá a la Academia Ninja junto con Bolt. Estará sola.

Se aburrió de pasear y regreso a casa, no tenía nada que hacer. Su hijo estaban en la Academia y su hija con su abuelo y tía. Tenía tiempo para ella pero era lo que menos quería. Entonces decidió, iría a la torre Hokage y le diría a Naruto que tenga sexo con ella. Bueno, si iría pero para pedirle alguna misión fácil y rápida, quería matar el tiempo. Con eso en mente se levanto de su asiento y fue a prepararse y preparar sus armas y demás. Ya lista salió de la casa y se encamino a donde se encontraba su esposo, por su camino vio al trío InoShikaChou hablar y discutir entre ellos, al aparecer no había asistido a clases e Inojin estaba muy preocupado por eso.

Sonrío ante eso, sabía muy bien que Ino era muy estricta respecto a los estudios de su hijo. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a su destino y se sintió algo nerviosa por lo que pensará Naruto, respiro y justo antes de entrar se topo con Shizune.

-Buenas tardes, Hinata –le saludo la pelinegra con una amable sonrisa. Ella asintió la cabeza y le sonrió también.

-Buenas tardes, Shizune-san –respondió con cortesía – Quería saber si Naruto-kun se encuentra - Shizune le respondió que sí y la llevo dentro de la torre hasta el despacho del rubio.

-Si necesitas algo más, solo dímelo –dicho esto la pelinegra se retiro para continuar con sus respectivas actividades.

Golpeo y escucho un "pase".

Cuando entró, vio todos los papeles y envases de ramen instantáneos que había por toda la habitación, eso la hizo sonreír… Naruto nunca cambiaría.

-¡Ah! Hinata, ¿Qué sucede? –cuestiono su esposo desde su silla. Trago saliva, aun se ponía algo nerviosa enfrente suyo.

-Na-naruto-kun – se mordió el labio y respiro –Quería pedirte alguna misión – el rubio levanto una sus cejas mirándolo extrañado. Mierda –Es que… estoy algo aburrida y quiero matar algo de tiempo hasta la cena – le escucho emitir un "Claro" y lo vio buscando algunos papeles.

-Bien, es una misión de rango C solo tienes que dar un recorrido a las afuera de la aldea para ver si encuentras algo o alguien sospechoso, ¿podrás hacerlo? – sonreíste, era perfecto para ti, ya que no quería hacer nada pesado ni nada que duré mucho aunque tampoco algo muy aburrido. Aceptaste y te despediste de Naruto.

Te encaminaste hacía la salida, estabas algo emocionada por esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Por ahí en las afueras~.<strong>

Todo era bosque y alguna que otra casa en las afueras, parece que esto era más aburrido de lo que creía. No había nada ni pasaba nada. Incluso pensó en ir y pedir algo un poco más difícil pero aun así se adentro más al bosque. Estaba bastante lejos de Konoha. Oyó algo y eso le emociono, se escondió en los arbustos y vio algo que realmente nunca espero.

Era Sasuke Uchiha.

Sentado en los pies de un árbol.

Masturbándose.

Al parecer no solo ella tenía tiempo si sexo, al parecer el Uchiha también.

Mierda, jodida mierda. Ver su gran y duro miembro hizo que sus pezones se erizaran y que se comenzara a mojar… ¿Hace cuanto que no veía uno? Por un momento pensó en pasarle su lengua y eso le alarmo.

No.

Hinata nunca traicionaría a Naruto ni a sus hijos.

Nunca.

Pero…

Se sentías tan necesitada, tan desesperada por tener un pene en tus paredes que, mientras lo veía, llevo su mano dentro de sus pantalones y comenzó a acariciarse. Cerró los ojos mientras se imaginaba cosas muy indebidas con el Uchiha, cuando los abrió se sorprendió de no ver más a Sasuke allí. Iba a irse de ahí pero rápidamente sintió una presencia en su espalda, y mierda, la de ojos claros sabía bien quién era.

Sasuke Uchiha miró detenidamente a Hinata con sus ojos negros como la misma noche, llevo sus ojos hacía el lugar donde su mano se encontraba y la vio sonrojarse… Quién iba a decir que se encontraría con la esposa de Naruto masturbándose mientras él también lo hacía.

Al parece él no era el único si sexo, al parecer la Hyuuga también.

Desde que su querida hija, Salada nació, él no volvió a tocar a Sakura, no porque no quisiera sino porque con Sakura no podía ir como él quería. La pelirrosa era muy… delicada en esa situación. Entonces compro para sí una revista porno que lo acompañaba en su viaje y eso le sirvió por un tiempo excepto hoy. Hoy había sufrido su mayor erección y ni siquiera tocarse le servía.

Mierda.

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de tirarse a Hinata.

Él quería a su hija y le agradaba Sakura.

No quería traicionar a Sakura ni a Naruto pero…

Sin que lo pensará, besó a la Hyuuga quien por un momento quedo quieta y luego le correspondió, e incluso le permitió colar su lengua en su cavidad vocal… Todo aquello subía de tono y ambos se tocaban y se excitaban más.

Bajo sus manos hasta los pechos de ella y los apretó, nunca había sentido unos pechos tan grandes y se dio cuenta de que le encantaba. Pero en aquel lugar estaban algo incómodos, así que cortaron el beso. Él fue se sentó a los pies del árbol nuevamente y ella se acomodo en su regazo. Ahora así, estaban más cómodos y con muchas ganas de seguir. Volvieron a besarse hasta que la de ojos claros sintió que sus ropas molestaban.

Ella corto el beso y empezó a quitarse su prenda de arriba, incluso su sostén. Sasuke solo miró maravillado aquellos hermosos y blancos pechos de pezones rosados que ahora eran solo para él. Los toco, los jaló con los dientes e incluso mordió y la Hyuuga, quien pedía por más, le jalaba de su cabello y eso le encantaba. Pero ya no quería jugar, estaba desesperado ya no podía esperar.

-Ponte boca debajo de rodillas – ordeno con apuro y urgencia mientras sacaba su duro miembro de sus prendas.

Hinata solo obedeció ya que ella tampoco quería seguir jugando, lo necesitaba dentro suyo pero ya. Él se arrodillo por detrás y le bajos los pantalones junto con su braga a la Hyuuga. Vio su sexo húmedo y deseoso… Le dio una nalga, quería que ella le rogara por su pene, por tenerlo dentro pero ahora no. Ahora solo quería entrar. Tomo su pene con su mano derecha e hizo que acariciara un poco sus labios íntimos, la oyó gemir y la vio mover su trasero pidiendo ser penetrada, maravillado con eso la penetro de una estocada y ambos gimieron fuerte.

Dios.

-De-demonios, Hinata – gruño Sasuke al entrar profundo en ella.

-Ahh, Sasuke-kun – Necesitaba que se moviera.

Se sentía tan bueno.

Increíblemente estrecha.

Con ambas manos en las caderas de la Hyuuga, dio inicio a sus embistes y ninguno era delicado ni dulce todos eran fuertes y duros como a ambos les gustaba. Llevo su mano derecha hacia los pechos de ella y comenzó a estirar el pezón. Mierda, se estaba por venir y era muy pronto pero… había pasado mucho tiempo y no le importo correrse ahora.

Estaba listo.

Le daría todo el semen que tenía guardado.

-N-no lo hagas… dentro – Le hablo Hinata entre gemidos. Al inicio no entendió pero luego recordó que ellos no tenían condón y al parecer la Hyuuga no tomaba pastilas – De-dentro no –volvió a repetir pero más fuerte, lo que menos querían ambos era un hijo. Suspiro y como pudo salió de ella.

-Date la vuelta y de rodillas –dijo mientras se tocaba para no perder el ritmo. La Hyuuga se dio vuelta y se arrodillo delante de Sasuke –Abre la boca – y ni bien ella hizo lo que le dijo, el metió su gran hombría dentro y comenzó con sus embistes violentos. Luego de unos minutos, sentía como de nuevo se venía.

-Mierda… – gruño mientras se descargaba en la boca de la Hyuuga. Eso había sido bueno, muy bueno.

La observo un momento… pensando: Había traicionado a Sakura y se follo a la esposa de su mejor amigo. Mi-er-da.

Al parecer ella estaba igual.

¿Qué harían?

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

Bueno, eso al aparecer no le importo a ninguno en este momento ya que de nuevo se estaban besando y tanto Sasuke como Hinata estaban listos para otra ronda.

* * *

><p><strong>OH SI, ALGUIEN HA VUELTO!<strong> (?) Perdón por todo este tiempo, la verdad es que ha sido difícil l: Ya no vivo con mi family y todo eso tomo su tiempo y pos eme aquí xD Ehmmm

Si ánimos de ofender a nadie, la verdad es que el final de este manga fue una reverenda porquería sin sentido. He visto que a muchos fan's de SS y NH tampoco les gusto mucho el final. Decepcionante la verdad...


End file.
